Roxas/Gameplay
The battle with Roxas takes place during the visit to The World That Never Was. Note that the fight is only playable in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Strategies Kingdom Hearts II By using Gameshark or other cheats Roxas can be unlocked as a Struggle opponent forSora. Roxas only uses Aerial Recovery and Guard and moves slower than Sora so is a pretty easy opponent for Sora. His abilities do not change no matter how many times he is defeated. ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix'' You are advised to stock up at least a few Hi-Potions for this battle. Note that here, you will be fighting alone. When he attacks with his full power, Roxas dual-wields the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion, and uses the element of Light, becoming a highly dangerous foe. He can glide at high speed, so fast in fact that he leaves behind a lens flare, and controls thirteen sword-shaped shields of light energy which can connect to form a laser array. He can levitate his Keyblades in the air and whirl and spin them rapidly, showing a great deal of proficiency and skill with the blades, and can also counter any extended combo with a more powerful one of his own, even creating a ring of damage just by twirling them in a circle. Good evasion is necessary - jump to avoid the ring of damage, and watch his every move. His special attack involves him floating in the air and shooting his thirteen light shields around the arena, which then light it up in a thick twilight mist as Roxas begins shooting blue spheres of light at his opponent from energy gathered in his hands. Here, Sora can evade these attacks by equipping Quick Run, Glide or Dodge Roll (note: Dodge Roll is a more favorable option than Quick Run because while Quick Running, Sora has a tendency of still being injured by Roxas' attacks - but while Dodge Rolling he is momentarily immune). He'll often attack rapidly from side-to-side, confusing the opponent, leaving a trail of light behind him. He can also perform the Duel Stance technique (similar to his Samurai Nobodies) where he rushes at his opponent and slashes at them quicker than the blink of an eye, causing intense damage if not repelled. The twist is that Sora can utilize Roxas' Keyblades if he does repel the attack. The key is to hit the Circle button at the right time at the right slot. However, when Sora steals Roxas' Keyblades, Roxas resorts to utilizing his light shields to full effect, before moving in to steal his Keyblades back from Sora. If you wish to use Limit Form for this fight, you may very well do so - Sonic Blade is a really good option to let Roxas' guard down - but again, beware of his attacks. In the data rematch, use Dodge Roll, Reflect, Guard and melee attacks to your full ability - Roxas has a greater tendency of using his light shields. Battle Quotes "Take that!" "Come on!" "Gotcha!" "Back off!" Card Videos Category:Organization XIII Category:Nobodies